I Me My Strawberry Eggs: Old ends, New beginnings
by K.M. Star
Summary: Something for all us fans of Strawberry Eggs. Four years in the future, the happy endings everyone strove for are finally here - Now, let's see just how well they'll keep it up.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Clearly. Seriously, would I be submitting this here if I did? No! I'd be publishing it and making everyone happy! But, hey, open hearted is good too!  
For those of you who have read my Hair Wars, this is not the same,. At all. For those first tuning in… Don't read Hair Wars. It's a purposeful bad fic.  
For all who read the anime this is based on… I hope you enjoy. I wasn't saddened by the ending, even though it was a bit open ended - the hints ran deep enough that we truly know what will happen, and Fuko's belief was so great we just can't help but believe along side her. Yet I still wanted to write that hope of hers into reality, so this is for all of us who watched the Anime and felt the same… I hope you all enjoy!  
More may or may not be written, depending partially on whether my muse decides I need to, partially on time, and partially on whether or not anyone besides me is actually interested. So long as I have even one active fan who honestly wants to see more, I suspect I might find myself continuing it… Otherwise it's fully on the terms of whether Ethalia pokes me to it. :P )

Hibiki pressed his hands into his skirt, blushing as the cloth slid roughly against his body. He wondered for the thousandth time of the day whether he was doing the right thing, coming back in a dress, before doing his best to shove the thought out of his mind. He had known them as a girl, taught them as a girl, and said good bye to them as a girl. He wanted them to see the face they knew one more time before wiping the makeup off for good.

He winced as the train bumped beneath him, sending his legs splaying as he pressed his hand against the pole. He blushed deeply when he realized the other passengers were staring, snapping his thighs hurriedly shut before making sure his "breasts" were still in place. He'd forgotten how difficult it had been being a girl, over the last four years. But he was ready to face his students again.

He settled back into his chair, mind turning over thoughtfully at the letter he'd be given from the old woman. That the junior high had grown into a high school as well, and that they were looking for new teachers. He wondered for a moment if they'd take him, even knowing he was male. He smiled slightly at the idea that they might make him dress like a girl anyway, as punishment. He worried what Fuko might think.

He hesitated, her young face popping into his head again as he thought over her. He wondered how much of his decision to come back had been centered around her. He loved all his students, of course, yet Fuko was something else. He had to admit that he had run away from her as much as he had run towards his need to train. He wondered what she'd look like, four years into the future, whether she'd still grin the same way or if she still stumbled when she ran. He shook his head fiercely at the idea that she might still be thinking of him. She was a fourteen year old, a student, a girl he was wrong to love. Only, none of that was true anymore. His hear beat a bit faster at the realization that she must have grown, making it hard to swallow as he felt the train stop.

He stepped out as the doors slid open, high heeled shoes clicking against the concrete as shook out the mane of brown hair. He breathed in the familiar scents, his eyes trailing unwillingly in the direction of the school as she smiled. She had a lot of good memories of that place, mixed in with the bad. The constant hiding and evasion balanced out by teaching her students and helping them get along. Until she had revealed herself, and left.

She bit her lip, hoping the forgiveness she had received on that day would still be here now.

"Hibiki Sensei!" came Himejima's voice, causing the Kyoshi's heart to leap again. She glanced around in time to see the girl to go with the voice, trying not to shake as she smiled. Her student had grown, she noticed, her hair longer though still in pigtails. There was something more feminine in her carriage, the smoother grace of a grown woman. Yet there was no mistaking the silent strength that went with it, the girl just as tough as ever as she gave Hibiki a hug. She grinned behind her as Fukae walked up, his generally disinterested look cracking a little as he glanced at the two of them from the corner of his eyes.

"You're keeping everyone waiting," the boy muttered, glancing behind him at the amassed array of people. Hibiki's eyes watered as he looked at them, the shouts of "sensei" pouring over him as he felt his mascara run. He ignored it, smiling a little at the call of "Hibiki-chan!" which got Aoki smacked.

He hesitated as his eyes trailed over the students, glancing at Himejima before whispering, "Where's Fuko?"

The girl shrugged self consciously, letting the hair tickle against herself as she looked hastily away. "You know how she is," muttered Himejima, leading the way to the school without looking back. "She was afraid she wouldn't be able to keep up with us, so she just stayed at the school."

Hibiki heisted before nodding, hurrying his pace as the others came after; He worried how much Fuko had changed, if that really was the truth. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be the truth, or if the alternative was even worse. He tried and failed to shake the thoughts from his mind as he stumbled onto the school grounds, his gaze raking the area for Fuko. He paused at a slight scream, a manicured hand flying to his lips when he saw a girl fall through the bushes. His heart beat faster as they looked at each other, the face of his memories grown up staring wordlessly at him.

"I tripped on a pebble," she said, finally, her face coloring a little as Hibiki chuckled.

"You weren't at the train station," he whispered after a moment of continuous silence, nervous growing as she looked away.

"I was nervous," she admitted, beginning to get up. "I thought you might have changed…"

He helped her, his hands sliding easily beneath hers as he lifted her up. He blushed as her breasts pressed against his fake ones, their faces a moment away from each other. She'd grown prettier, he realized, her childish form as grown as the rest of her. She seemed slender, her body sleek and built for a speed she couldn't match. He felt the heat in his face as he watched it in hers, their lips suddenly centimeters apart. "I was scared too," he admitted.

She didn't say a thing, licking her finger and gently rubbing the makeup from his face, restoring what masculinity she could. Her lips came closer, gently touching Hibiki's as he felt the heat engulf his body.

"You still have breasts," muttered Fukae, making them both break free as they glanced away from each other. They glanced back, smiling a little as the other students cheered. It felt good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

(Fun fact: This is arguably one of my least looked at pieces… and yet half the people who view it want me to continue it. , So here's a small one shot for now – but probably not in a school setting; it feels a little odd to me – after all, the main thing that stopped their mutual crush from being pervy to begin with was how _innocent_ it was.)

Hibiki let out a sigh as the last student left the room, collapsing eagerly into a chair. He hadn't been forced to wear a skirt, though it had been a close call. He thought it was just the headmistress's sense of humor that had him in pants on a "trial basis."

He did wish he could be more certain, though.

"Sensei?" called a voice. He froze, grateful he was already sitting down, and slowly forced his muscles to relax.

"In here!" his voice was squeaky. Not feminine as it had once been, but squeaky; nervous. He'd been blushing since their meet at the train, uncertain what to do next.

Fuko had had a crush on him, once; four years ago. If he was being utterly honest, it was returned to an extent. The innocence of hers was too sweet to ignore – except for the small fact that he hadn't been willing to date a middle school student of his. The fact that she was just as innocent as his _high school student_ only seemed to make matters worse to him.

She poked her head inside, smiling wildly. "I thought I'd offer to walk you back to your apartment building, sensei." she offered.

"I should be offering you that… I mean, you shouldn't be offering me that! I mean…" Hibiki took a breath, holding it for a long moment, and then releasing it. "You do realize that, as your teacher, it would be wrong for me to have a relationship with you, right?"

She blinked, tilting her head a little, and giggled as carefree as she ever had. "Of course, sensei; I just want to be in your company."

"Right…" he sighed, taking another deep breath. "As a teacher and student."

"Until I graduate; and then we can be in a relationship," she added offhand, giggling again as she grabbed his papers off the desk. "I'll help you carry this stuff, 'kay?"

"R….wh? Nnn…" He grimaced at the grown, staring at her retreating back as she walked away, and gathered the strength to stand.

It was certainly going to be an interesting walk home, trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.


End file.
